


Kisses

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this at 11:30 while crying over a really sad book so finished., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with him is like sitting on the shore waiting for high tide to bring you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Kisses weren't that much of a shocker. I mean, sure, kissing the right person in the right spot feels amazing, and that you just want to fall into them forever. But, I mean, kisses aren't really a big deal; not until your hands start fiddling with the ends of their shirt and you can feel the somewhat warmth resonating from their, cold, clammy skin. And, feeling the water droplets run of their long, pale fingers and soak strands of your hair is pretty normal, right? Right?

I don't know. 

But, what I do know is being forced to pull away from them because of the capacity of your lungs is pretty crappy. I mean, being used to singing and shouting as a member of Undead, I would like to compliment myself on the fact that I have pretty good lungs. But, Kanata-kun is a different story. I mean, pretty much drowning yourself each day in the school fountain makes your lungs pretty darn good. So, I actually don't really know how long we were kissing each other for; most likely way longer then the average Joe. 

***

I've been on dates.

Mostly with pretty girls who have too much time on their hands.  
I see different girls all the time, taking them out for tea, and maybe take a stroll on the beach, bracing myself for any chance to break out my surfboard. But, I haven't kissed a single one of them. Sure, they've kissed me on the cheek and forehead and such, but this kiss was special. Does the average Joe kiss someone with so much passion? I don't really know, but if he does, I guess I have to step up my game a little bit.  
"Kaoru?" Kanata said warmly. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain, the sun bouncing off the water, giving his hair the most beautiful glow I've seen in my life. 

He was radiant.

You could say that, but honestly I think he's more vibrant. The way his purely blue hair frames his face, and how his electrifying green eyes force you to talk to him with full eye contact, no matter how uncomfortable it makes you. He reached up and stroked my face, the cold water dripping down my cheeks and collar bones and down my chest. 

It was really cold.  
How has he not died of hypothermia?  
That was a question that remained for those scientific geniuses who won Nobel prizes or whatever. 

I starred at Kanata a bit longer, noting how his thick black eyelashes bloomed around his eyes like flower petals, framing them to bring out their inner beauty. 

He was beautiful.

I respected him. He didn't care what others thought about him, like his weird habits, or about anything. I think he knows what he wants from life and he knows how to get it. And, underneath all that salt water and brine is something even more beautiful and mysterious as the waves above. And, I'm no poet or what not, but falling in love with him is like sitting on the shore waiting for high tide to bring you in. And once you've come to the abyss, there are so many beautiful things to explore. Like the way the curls at the nape of his neck curl around your fingers, and how the muscles in his arms feel like. 

It was magical.

And not the magical in the, "faeries, vampires and werewolves; oh my.", but in the way that two people know that they are supposed to be together and can be content and absolutely happy with each other and themselves.   
Now, with someone as popular as I am, I didn't really know if I was going to find that person who can take you with them on a journey of ups and downs and twists. The ones who splatter a burst of colour onto your black and white canvas. 

When you meet this person, you think, "How could I not find you, and why could you not find me, and help me find myself?"  
But when you do find each other, the pieces fall into place like a puzzle. And you find out for the first time by when their gaze event rest on you for 2.5 seconds, your heart is set aflame, but also is soothed by some kind of meditation. 

So no, when find the person who clicks into your body, "just kisses" aren't "just kisses anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Kaoru is my best boy but I can't write him haha.


End file.
